The present invention relates to a process for applying a thin metal layer in a thickness of less than 1,000 nm to a polymeric, web-like substrate which is moved along a cylindrical support in a vacuum chamber containing an evaporator crucible releasing the metal vapor toward the support and two coating screens arranged between the evaporator crucible and the support and defining the limiting angles of the vapor jet striking the substrate.